Changing
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: The time's has changed, so has one little boy! A resistances has build up in Japan, hoping to bring forth a new era! To maintain the peace one boy will betray evyerthing he loves, and he will be become a bringer of death!


Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Angel (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

****

Changing

by Angel

Part 1

****

"Yahiko?"

Struggling to keep his fear down and show the approaching man that he still had his pride intact, Yahiko swallowed the lump rising up in his throat praying that his voice would not betray the roiling emotions filling him. "Hai Kenshin?" Blinking rapidly as he tried to hold back the tears filling his eyes, he heard the footsteps of the other man. Hoping that his self-imposed ordeal would end swiftly, yet also hoping against all odds that some miracle would occur and he would be able to keep his father figure after this confrontation. Under the thing wavering hope he knew better…his years in the yakuza had taught him better than that. _Hope is useless…_

"Yahiko is it true?"

Knowing his answer would destroy everything he had worked for over the past four years he cringed inwardly. Yet he also knew that he would not lie. Not to Kenshin, not to the man that he regarded as his father. No, he decided he would not bring further disgrace upon himself. Nor would he continue to disgrace Kaoru, the lies stopped here and now. With renewed resolve he licked his dry lips and drew in a quick, fortifying breath before speaking. "Hai, Kenshin. It's true…every single word is true...I..."

However the reaction he got was one that he never expected. With the sting still ripping through right cheek, Yahiko let the tears fall…allowing his disgrace to show…letting the man he loved know that no matter the punishment he would suffer more, endure more torment within his heart than could ever be matched through physical pain.

"How long? How long have you been dishonouring Kaoru? How long have you been lying to me?"

Closing his eyes Yahiko just wished for a quick death rather than to answer this question that would forever condemn him in this man's eyes. He would rather die than hurt the two people he cared the most about further. However, even through his misery, he could recognize the voice that had asked the question did not belong to Kenshin. Hands closed into fists to still their trembling, he stared at the ground…anywhere but at the man standing above him with waves of anger and disappointment rolling off of him. Regardless of what others may have thought, Yahiko was not stupid. The voice demanding the answers didn't belong to the gentle rurouni everyone knew and loved. No, this hard, implacable voice belonged to Battousai…the hitokiri from the revolution. Swallowing hard Yahiko wondered in a brief moment of near hysteria if the hitokiri would grant him a quick and painless death or if he would draw it out, make him suffer, as he knew he'd made them suffer. Closing his eyes tightly he prepared himself for the worst. There would be no forthcoming answer to the harshly spoken question. "Answer me dammit!" Shaking his head quickly, Yahiko pressed his trembling lips tightly together, silently telling the man that he would receive no answer…not now, not ever, not while he was still lived and breathed. "You ungrateful little bastard." The words, uttered in such a deadly furious tone were more painful to Yahiko than if he'd been struck again, cutting into him more cruelly than the coldest of steel. A more hurtful wound could not have been delivered.

Yahiko closed his eyes tightly, cringing before the fury emanating from the former hitokiri. Suddenly his breath caught as he felt something...no, not _something_, but _someone_. His head came up abruptly as he drew in a sharp breath. "Shishou!"

Yahiko cringed again when he heard Battousai hiss in rage, and his shishou had the nerve to laugh. Swallowing hard Yahiko briefly wondered if his shishou had planned all of this. If this had been the outcome he'd desired. His shishou was always looking for a way to bring forth Hitokiri Battousai from the gentle rurouni's firm control. A_nd I was the perfect tool!_ It was a bitter realization and one that he couldn't alter. For good or bad, his fate had been decided. Though he knew this he couldn't quite hold in a look of pure resentment cast towards the man who'd secretly become his teacher.

"Deshi, I am glad to see that you are finally thinking correctly, however your reason is unfounded in this situation."

Nodding his head Yahiko smiled as he now knew that his Shishou had not used him in such a dishonorable way. Suddenly Yahiko was aware that both men were staring at him, blinking back what tears that still fell, Yahiko raised his chin in pride. Focusing his thoughts and banishing all unnecessary emotions from his consciousness, he was able to look up with a clear and cold expression in his eyes, allowing nothing to show that he didn't wish to be seen. _No emotion, for a warrior shows no emotion in battle. He becomes closed, detached, unemotional…cold. Instead he looks for them in his opponent, seeking to use this knowledge to his advantage._ And his opponent was the best as they came, the man once known for his unemotional approach to battle…Hitokiri Battousai. 

"The boy is under my care now. If you have a problem with that, Battousai, then I suggest you take it up with the government. You and the girl should've turned him into the proper authorizes in the beginning. Your failure to do so is now being corrected."

With that Yahiko stood waiting to see if his beloved _father_ would stake his claim or if would he let him go with out a word. Moments passed and not a word was said, Yahiko sighed and turned to leave. However he didn't get far as a cold voice called out to him, chilling him and freezing his heart with sorrow for what could have been but now was impossible. "Go if you wish…go and learn how to shed the blood of others. Learn the art of killing, stake your claim of the strongest because I see nothing more for you. Your future is no more! Do not come back to me when your hands are stained with too much blood."

****

-=*=-

As the words faded into the recesses of his memory Yahiko stood by his Shishou as they cleared out the last bit of the resistance. Glancing down at his blood-dripping sword he swallowed with some difficulty, feeling the same coldness seeping into his soul as he was certain Battousai had felt so many years before him, as his Shishou eyed him warily. Forcing a smile to lips stiff with half buried horror, Yahiko turned to leave the camp, knowing his Shishou would follow. Walking past the prisoners Yahiko held his head high and all emotion locked away, once again in complete control of himself.

"Damn you Mibou Wolf's, damn you to hell!" He walked on, easily ignoring the hate-filled words…as well as the sudden silence. Without a blink the man's words had been cut off, with only a mere whisper of sound.

"Slay evil quickly!" Yahiko mouthed the words in unison with his Shishou's softly uttered motto.


End file.
